disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Gwiezdne wojny: Część V - Imperium kontratakuje
Gwiezdne wojny: Część V - Imperium kontratakuje (oryg. Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back) - chronologicznie piąta część z sagi Gwiezdne Wojny, a fizycznie druga. Fabuła Jest rok 3 ABY, czyli trzy lata po śmierci Bena Kenobiego. Lord Vader otrzymuje od Imperatora rozkaz odnalezienia dwudziestodwuletniego Luke’a Skywalkera, który trzy lata wcześniej zniszczył Gwiazdę Śmierci, i przeciągnięcia go na Ciemną Stronę Mocy. Vader wysyła sondy kosmiczne we wszystkie zakątki galaktyki. Tymczasem rebelianci ukrywają się w tajnej bazie na śnieżnej planecie Hoth. Księżniczka Leia wyrzuca Hanowi Solo, że decyduje się opuścić rebeliantów, by spłacić dług u Jabby. Będący już padawanem Jedi, komandor Luke Skywalker patroluje teren na swoim tauntaunie, gdy nagle zauważa – jak mniema – meteor, który uderza o śnieg. W rzeczywistości jest to sonda Imperium. Skywalker postanawia to sprawdzić, lecz zostaje napadnięty przez wampę – śniegowego stwora, który zabiera go do swej jaskini. Kapitan Han Solo natomiast, zauważając, że jego przyjaciel nie wraca i nie odpowiada na sygnał, rusza na poszukiwania. Tymczasem Luke odzyskuje przytomność wisząc do góry nogami. Jego niebieski miecz świetlny leży na śniegu. Używając Mocy chłopak przyciąga do siebie miecz, uwalnia się, a następnie odcina potworowi rękę i ucieka. Idąc przez śnieżną zawieruchę Skywalker upada z powodu wychłodzenia. Ukazuje mu się duch Bena Kenobiego, który każe mu lecieć na Dagobah, w celu kontynuowania szkolenia Jedi u mistrza Yody. Luke’a odnajduje Han, który wycina w brzuchu swojego martwego tauntauna dziurę, do której wkłada Luke’a, tym samym ratując mu życie. Dzięki sondzie, Imperium odkrywa bazę rebeliantów i atakuje ją. Rozpoczyna się Bitwa o Hoth, w której Imperium stosuje potężne maszyny kroczące. Luke Skywalker bierze udział w bitwie. Han i Chewbacca zabierają Leię i C-3PO w bezpieczne miejsce. Statek Imperium rusza za nimi. Baza Echo na Hoth zostaje zniszczona, a Luke wraz z R2-D2 leci na Dagobah. TIE-myśliwce ścigają Sokoła Millenium, jednak te zwodzone przez statek Hana Solo zostają zniszczone przez asteroidy. Przemytnik w końcu chowa swój statek w kraterze jednej z asteroid. Okazuje się, że wylądowali w żołądku żyjącego na asteroidzie olbrzymiego potwora nazywanego exogorthem. Wszyscy uciekają do – miasta w chmurach na Bespinie, gdzie zarządza stary przyjaciel Hana – Lando Calrissian. Okazuje się jednak, że Darth Vader już wcześniej przybył do Lando i zmusił go do wybierania pomiędzy nimi, a dobrem mieszkańców Bespin. Vader, wiedząc, że Luke przybędzie na ratunek przyjaciołom, postanawia tu na niego zaczekać, używając Lei, Hana i Chewbacci jako przynęty. Han Solo zostaje zamrożony w karbonicie i ma zostać wysłany do Jabby Hutta. Tuż przed tym Leia mówi Hanowi, że go kocha, na co ten odpowiada: „Wiem”. Okazuje się, że Han przeżył zamrożenie. Tymczasem Luke wraz z R2-D2 trafia na bagnistą planetę Dagobah, gdzie odnajduje Yodę. Yoda, mimo pewnych oporów, zostaje przekonany przez ducha Obi Wana Kenobiego i rozpoczyna szkolenie Luke’a. Uczy go jak korzystać z Mocy. Przekonuje Luke’a, że żeby coś musiało się udać trzeba uwierzyć w to, że to się uda (zrezygnowanemu Luke’owi nie udaje się wyciągnąć X-winga z bagna, co Yoda czyni bez problemu). Jednym z ćwiczeń jest wejście do ciemnej jaskini, gdzie Luke ma za zadanie zmierzyć się z własnymi lękami (ukazuje mu się Darth Vader, którego Luke pokonuje, po czym spostrzega, że pod maską jest jego własna twarz). W końcu Luke wyczuwa, że coś złego może stać się jego przyjaciołom, więc on też rusza do Bespin, by ich uratować. Na miejscu spotyka Bobę Fetta – syna Jango Fetta, łowcę nagród wysłanego przez Jabbę w pogoń za Hanem Solo. Rozpoczyna z nim wymianę ognia. Po chwili młody Jedi wchodzi w głąb konstrukcji, gdzie spotyka Vadera. Obydwaj uruchamiają swoje miecze świetlne i rozpoczynają walkę. Vader podsyca nienawiść w Skywalkerze, mówiąc mu, żeby czerpał z niej siłę. W końcu Luke spycha Lorda Sithówna niższy poziom komory, jednak ten po chwili wydostaje się z ukrycia i ciska w młodzieńca różne przedmioty, używając w tym celu Mocy. Luke traci prawą rękę w przedramieniu, a Vader próbuje przeciągnąć go na ciemną stronę Mocy. Oznajmia mu, że wcale nie zabił jego ojca, gdyż to on jest tym ojcem. Leia, Chewbacca i droidy, prowadzeni przez szturmowców, zostają uratowani przez Lando. Grupa rusza w pościg za Fettem, który prowadzi zamrożonego Hana Solo, jednak ten ucieka z łupem. Wraz z pomocą Lando bohaterowie uciekają z miasta Sokołem Millenium. Tymczasem Vader kusi Luke’a wizją wspólnego rządzenia Galaktyką i obaleniem Imperatora Palpatine’a. Zdesperowany Skywalker ryzykuje i skacze w głąb otchłani. Kanałami ześlizguje się w dół, aż w końcu chwyta się anteny, znajdującej się pod miastem i używając Mocy wzywa Leię. Ta zawraca statek i zabiera osłabionego Luke’a. Zostaje mu podłączony bio-mechaniczny implant ręki. Równocześnie wciąż za pomocą Mocy porozumiewa się z ojcem. W ostatniej scenie Luke przytula i pociesza Leię, a Lando Calrissian i Chewbacca ruszają na poszukiwanie Hana Solo. Obsada: Edycje specjalne W 1997 wydano edycję specjalną filmu, w której zawarto m.in. dodatkowe ujęcia śnieżnego potwora wampy na Hoth, dodatkowe ujęcia Miasta w Chmurach na Bespinie, wprowadzono kilka zmian w kwestiach bohaterów i do poszczególnych scen dodano efekty CGI. W 2004 wydano kolejną edycję specjalną, w której łowcy nagród Bobbie Fettowi podłożył głos Temuera Morrison zamiast Jasona Wingreena, w scenie w której Darth Vader rozmawiał z hologramem Imperatora, rolę Imperatora zagrał Ian McDiarmid, który podłożył mu głos (w oryginale głos podłożył mu Clive Revill); do tej sceny dodano też kilka kwestii Vadera i Imperatora. Odbiór filmu Film spotkał się z bardzo pozytywnym odbiorem krytyków i widzów, uzyskując według agregatora Metacritic średnią z ocen wynoszącą 82/100 punktów oraz wynik 94% (ze średnią 8,9) według serwisu Rotten Tomatoes. Zdobył cztery nagrody Saturna (najlepszy film science-fiction, najlepszy aktor Mark Hamill, najlepszy reżyser Irvin Kershner i najlepsze efekty specjalne), nagrodę Grammy (najlepsza muzyka), nagrodę BAFTA (najlepsza muzyka). Film został też dwukrotnie wyróżniony nagrodą Amerykańskiej Akademii Filmowej, w kategoriach: * efekty specjalne – Brian Johnson, Richard Edlund, Dennis Muren i Bruce Nicholson (była to nagroda specjalna), * dźwięk – Bill Varney, Steve Maslow, Gregg Landaker i Peter Sutton, był również nominowany w kategoriach: * muzyka – John Williams, * scenografia – Norman Reynolds. Film otrzymał nagrodę Hugo w kategorii najlepsza prezentacja dramatyczna w 1981 roku.Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Filmy z serii Gwiezdne wojny